


The Musings of Gundam College Girls

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, Sexual Themes, girls being gossipy, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Flay asks Cagalli how Athrun is in bed.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala, Flay Allster/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 3





	The Musings of Gundam College Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before getting to the part where Kira and Flay get together, so I wrote it with the wrong assumption that Athrun and Cagalli would be the first to sleep together.

"Hey, Cagalli," Flay addressed her friend with a mischievous tone in her voice, as she floated over to her in the spaceship hallway.

"Oh, hey, Flay," Cagalli turned to the red-head. "What's up?" While she spoke, she patted down her hair a little, as if worried that it might be messy. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone.

"I heard you and Athrun are a couple," Flay began, with a knowing smirk. "So tell me... what's it like?"

"Huh?" Cagalli feigned naivete. "What's what like?"

"You can't fool me," the red-head says, as she jumps up and lets gravity float her around, so that her body is horizontal and her head hangs upside-down in front of the blonde girl's face. "I know you just came from his room. What's he like in bed?" She winks.

Cagalli's face turns pink. "Um," she stutters as she pushes her hair behind her ear. Little does she know that it's dangerous to give intimate details to Flay, who's known to gossip. "He... has really good... stamina..." Her face got pinker.

"Really?!" Flay giggles like the giddy schoolgirl she is. 

"B-but that's not all that surprising!" Cagalli says, defensively, "I- I mean, he's a Coordinator, after all!" Her face is beet red at this point. "They're all really strong and can last longer when running or fighting, so they're all probably like that!"

Flay's dainty little ballerina toe touches the floor. "Wait, then that means-!" Dirty thoughts swirl through the girl's mind, and the smile on her face grows wider.

Just then, as if it were timed, Kira walks up to them. "Hi, girls," he says sweetly. He looks at their faces. Cagalli looks incredibly embarassed, while Flay is giving him a smile that looks downright evil. "Um, did I interrupt something?" He asks nervously.

"Hey, Kira~" Flay beckons flirtatiously, "how's your stamina?"

His confused face betrays his innocence. "Huh?" 


End file.
